Leah Clearwater's diary
by Clacli87
Summary: This story talk about Leah Clearwater, her feelings and her thoughts, released in her diary.  In the book she seems like an arrogant and grumpy girl, we hate her, but she has many reasons to be like that.  I want to know these reasons..do you want too?


Caro diario,

Oggi ho deciso di cominciare a scriverti, non ho resistito quando ti ho visto tutto impolverato sugli scaffali di camera mia, è la prima volta che ti apro da quando mia madre ti comprò, io avevo sei anni, forse non ti ho mai utilizzato perché la mia vita semplice scorreva troppo bene, era perfetta, come fosse quasi un'illusione e sinceramente comincio a credere che lo fosse davvero.

Prima di confidarmi dovrei parlarti un po' di chi sono giusto?

Beh, non c'è molto da dire, sono una ragazza di nome Leah, vivo nella riserva Queliute a Forks, una piccola cittadina della contea di Callam nello stato di Washington, assieme con mia madre Sue, mio padre Herry e il mio fratellino rompiscatole Seth. Ho passato la mia infanzia in maniera del tutto anonima, la maggior parte del tempo aiutavo mia madre a casa, andavo a scuola o facevo dei piccoli dispetti a Seth. Credo di dire con assoluta certezza che la mia vera storia è iniziata dal momento in cui mi sono innamorata , già… è toccato anche a me purtroppo, l'amore è stato l'inizio e anche la fine.

Lui si chiama Sam, vive nella mia stessa riserva, lo conoscevo da quando ero piccola, ma non avevo mai badato a lui, almeno non in quel modo, ma sai come succedono certe cose, qualcuno te lo presenta, cominci a scoprire qualcosa in più sul suo conto e parlando del più e del meno scopri che non è quella persona che hai sempre pensato fosse, ma che è speciale, che per te è speciale, poi basta fare due più due per scoprire che sei irrimediabilmente cotta di lui ed allora cominciano i casini.

Da quel momento iniziano a venirti mille dubbi e ti chiedi in ogni momento "che cosa penserà lui di me", cerchi di decifrare i suoi gesti e le sue parole e ti inventi mezzucci subdoli per stare più vicino a lui, insomma sostanzialmente vai fuori di testa. Ma ripensandoci ora forse quelli sono stati i momenti più belli, dove ogni singola sua parola per me era una speranza in più e ogni singolo gesto ci avvicinava l'un l'altro.

Ebbene ti chiederai se alla fine ce l'ho fatta o meno a conquistarlo e ti posso dare una risposta affermativa, ma sinceramente forse sarebbe stato meglio rinunciare sin dall'inizio.

Tutto il periodo che siamo stati insieme lui mi ha sempre trattato come fossi la cosa più preziosa per lui, ero davvero felice, mi faceva sempre qualche sorpresa e non smetteva di ricordarmi mai quanto mi amasse, anche se a volte gli piaceva scherzare un po' troppo, ma infondo non mi lamentavo, io ero felice di stare con lui, mi piaceva la sua personalità, il suo carattere e sentivo che era l'uomo della mia vita.

Invece mi sbagliavo, tutte le promesse che ci eravamo fatti non importarono più nulla dopo quel giorno, il giorno in cui di me tutto morì, il giorno in cui si innamorò di mia cugina Emily e mi lasciò per lei.

E quindi eccomi qui, a scriverti, a sfogarmi con te a cercare un appiglio, qualcosa che mi faccia andare avanti, sono felice di averti trovato mio caro compagno di disgrazie, sono sicura che mi sarai utile.

Mi sento già un po' meglio, ora che ti stringo tra le mie mani, e che ho scritto un po'.

Alla prossima, grazie per avermi ascoltato perché per me è questo quello che fai.

Caro diario,

Sono sotto le coperte, mi circonda il soffice abbraccio delle lenzuola di cotone che ha fatto mia madre, finalmente posso smettere di fingere di stare bene e versare un po' di quelle lacrime amare che mi inondano gli occhi e sfogarmi un po'.

È finita un'altra giornata, ormai è passata una settimana da quel maledetto giorno, il tempo trascorre inesorabile e io quasi non me ne accorgo, la mia mente rimane fissa a quel giorno, sono come bloccata in un universo parallelo in cui sono costretta a rivivere all'infinito quella scena. Gli è bastato uno solo sguardo per cambiare tutto tra di noi, una frazione di secondo, e puf! Io non esistevo più! La mia vita ormai non ha più un senso, sento di non aver più un cuore, è andato in frantumi quando l'ha guardata.

Contavo così poco per lui da innamorarsi follemente di mia cugina? Non avevo mai creduto prima di allora nell'esistenza di quello che chiamano "colpo di fulmine" ma cos'altro potrebbe essere stato ad unirli così intensamente? Così come non è mai stato con me e in un attimo fugace, come se fosse la prima volta che la vedesse veramente, forse si è trattato di un'epifania, un momento di chiarezza mentale che ai suoi occhi mi ha reso più insignificante di un granello di sabbia.

Potrei gridargli tutte le brutte parole che mi vengono in mente quando penso o sento il suo nome… Sam.

Ma a cosa servirebbe? Le cose tra di noi non potrebbero che rimanere quelle che sono, so di non contare più nulla per lui e questa consapevolezza mi sta distruggendo. E' come se mi si aprisse una voragine nel petto, vorrei sprofondare in uno stato di apatia, non sentire più alcun dolore, ah… se potessi… se esistesse un modo, di tutto pur di smettere di amarlo.

Mi confido con te diario, perché non lo direi a nessun altro al mondo, la verità è che anche dopo tutto quello che mi ha fatto io non lo odio ma lo amo ancora, che sciocca che sono eh…. ed è l'amore che mi fa essere scontrosa, è l'amore che mi fa allontanare da tutti e da tutto, è quello l'unico sentimento che mi divora e mi lacera come se fossi squartata da lame taglienti.

Non faccio altro che chiedermi in cosa io abbia sbagliato, che cosa ho mai potuto fargli per meritarmi un trattamento come quello che mi ha riservato. Noi dovevamo sposarci, avere dei figli essere felici e invece il fato mi ha costretto ad una vita di infelicità, se questa può essere chiamata vita.

Ciò che mi fa più male è vedere negli occhi di Emily la felicità che poteva essere la mia, sono invidiosa, gelosa e non posso nemmeno darlo a vedere, lei è sempre stata come una sorella per me. Mi odio per i pensieri che a volte mi vengono nei suoi confronti, arrivo anche a pensare a come sarebbe bella la mia vita se lei non fosse mai esistita, sono un mostro di cugina, lo so, ma cosa posso farci, lei mi ha portato via tutto ciò che per me era importante.

A volte vorrei fuggire dalla realtà che mi circonda, sparire semplicemente, ma sono sempre la solita, mi faccio troppi problemi e non ce la farei ad abbandonare i miei genitori e i miei fratelli, le uniche persone da cui ricevo un po' di affetto.

Ma perché è successo a me? Sul serio è questo il mio destino? Non posso ancora credere a quello che sta succedendo, poco tempo fa Sam mi chiamava "amore" e ora le stesse parole sono dirette solo ad Emily ed esiste solo lei, nient'altro che lei, si vede dal suo sguardo, dal luccichio che ha negli occhi non appena la vede e da quel sorriso che fa capolino nel suo volto appena riesce a sfiorarla, mentre nel mio viso a quelle stesse scene prorompe una smorfia di disgusto e un conato di vomito mi assale assieme al più profondo sconforto.

Non è giusto! penso, ma in fin dei conti non posso farci niente, è questa la realtà che mi tocca vivere, devo sopportarlo, devo farmi forza, devo far vedere al mondo che lo odio, solo con te posso sfogarmi e disperarmi, mio unico amico.

Scrivere sulle tue linde pagine, rivelarti i miei più oscuri pensieri è l'unica cosa che mi fa andare avanti, tu solo conosci la verità dei miei tormenti e i miei segreti resteranno celati dentro di te.

Ora si è fatto tardi, credo che cercherò di dormire un po', anche se immagino di non riuscirci affatto, domani mi aspetterà un dura giornata...

Il fatidico pranzo a casa di Emily, credo che avrò bisogno di te più che mai.

Alla prossima mio fedele compagno di disgrazie!


End file.
